


adore u

by humanbehavior



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: sehyoon confesses to byeongkwan. just not the way he'd expect him to.





	adore u

**Author's Note:**

> for u peachie!!! i hope u have better days!! i love u so muchhh !!

" french is so fucking hard. why do i even have to take it?" sehyoon complained to donghun.  
"consider this: maybe because you need two years of a foreign language to graduate." donghun replied.  
" no way. i had no idea. thank you , my lord and savior." sehyoon sarcastically thanked him. 

out of the corner of sehyoon's eye he could see byeongkwan attempting to sneak up behind him.  
byeongkwan softly hovered his hands over sehyoon's shoulders then proceeded to yell "boo!"  
"aaaaaa" sehyoon deadpanned.  
" did i not scare you?" byeongkwan pouted.  
"i mean , no. you literally look like a highlighter." sehyoon said , while pointing to his bright orange hair.  
" oh. well anyways , what have you been doing?" byeongkwan asked.  
"uh literally nothing. we're just waiting for class to start." sehyoon answered.  
byeongkwan nodded ,"ah well i actually have to go to tutoring , unfortunately. i'll see you in cosmetology?"  
" yeah of course. bye." sehyoon waved him off and byeongkwan began walking away. 

as soon as byeongkwan was out of sight donghun sighed ,"you are so in love with him oh my god. just confess already."  
sehyoon choked on air,"what? no i'm not!"  
"mm okay , sure. as if you didn't just have heart eyes looking at him. i swear if a bomb literally went off you wouldn't know because you're too busy looking at byeongkwan." donghun claimed.  
sehyoon was about to protest , when the bell rung shrilly. donghun and sehyoon gathered their things and said their goodbyes then went to their first class of the day. once sehyoon arrived in his first class of the day , algebra , he couldn't stop thinking about what donghun had said. 

_'am i actually in love with byeongkwan? i mean i really wouldn't be opposed to dating him. i mean he's cute and he has a great personality and…fuck' _. sehyoon realized.__

__

___i'm in love with byeongkwan _.__ _ _

____:･ﾟ☆✧_ _ _ _

____all throughout the class he couldn't focus no matter what he did , he still thought about byeongkwan. the only time he focused was when the teacher began telling them to get with a partner and work on the assignment that was apparently due at the end of class , but the small problem was he didn't even know what the assignment was. after the teacher finished saying the instructions , everybody began moving to go with their friends and sehyoon thought he was going to be alone again , until junhee approached him._ _ _ _

____" uh , do you want to be partners?" junhee asked.  
" yeah , sure." sehyoon agreed. _ _ _ _

_______after the two had connected their desks , junhee had already started with assignment. meanwhile , sehyoon just stared at it , not knowing what to do._  
junhee glanced over at sehyoon , "i know you need help. i saw you thinking and not really paying attention. what's wrong?"  
"hm? oh it's nothing , really. "  
junhee deadpanned , "this class is nearly two hours long and if you're not paying attention for almost half of the class , something's wrong. what is it?"  
" oh it's something that donghun said. it was about me confessing to byeongkwan. it's not really that important."  
"wait." junhee said , putting his pencil down," you're not dating byeongkwan?"  
"n-no!" sehyoon stuttered , "we're just friends for now , though. "  
" for now." junhee put emphasis on.  
sehyoon sighed , silently agreeing with him.  
junhee broke the silence with ,"so how are you going to confess?"  
" i don't know. i don't even know if i'm going to. " sehyoon told him , nearly inaudible.  
" you should. what's the worst that can happen? he rejects you , that's fine."  
" i don't know if he's gay , though." sehyoon sighed.  
junhee giggled softly , "oh but he is , though. do you not remember when he dated yuchan?" 

____sehyoon nearly choked on his own spit when junhee had said that. sehyoon is probably byeongkwan's best friend and byeongkwan had never told him about dating anyone or even yuchan , for that matter._ _ _ _

_______junhee changed the subject,"so do you know how exactly you're going to confess?"_  
sehyoon shook his head , "not one clue."  
junhee hummed for a while , thinking , until he finally got his idea,"you know french right?"  
"i'm not that good , but yeah." sehyoon admitted.  
" okay , hear me out. it's not a good idea , but hear me out. how about you confess to him in french?" junhee suggested.  
" you know what , that's actually not a bad idea. i might do it." sehyoon told him. 

____after algebra class was over , sehyoon then made his way over to his cosmetology class , where he would finally see byeongkwan. sehyoon entered the class and got out his journal , as all the did in that class currently was take notes. sehyoon sat down in his seat , scrolling through his phone , waiting for the byeongkwan. the bell rung and byeongkwan had not yet arrived. the teacher began reviewing what they had learned a few days before. when the teacher was about to start the lesson , byeongkwan ran in and quickly got to his seat._ _ _ _

_______"byeongkwan why are you late?" the teacher asked sternly.  
"uh well you see…my teacher held us back so , yeah."  
the teacher nodded , excusing him. _

_______byeongkwan sighed after she excused him and began taking out his journal.  
" did your teacher actually hold you back?" sehyoon asked byeongkwan.  
"uh , no. i just had to show a new kid around , that's all." sehyoon nodded and softly smiled at him. sehyoon nearly melted on the inside as soon as byeongkwan had said that. _

____:･ﾟ☆✧_ _ _ _

____during lunch , sehyoon decided to try and get him alone , but no matter how hard he tried , it wouldn't work. the bell then rang for his next class and he began making his way towards his last class of the day and after that , he would have a free period. sehyoon had finally made it to his last class of the day , anatomy._ _ _ _

____all throughout the class , for some reason , sehyoon could not get byeongkwan out of his mind. out of impulse , sehyoon took his phone out and messaged byeongkwan if he had wanted to hang out that weekend. which as soon as sehyoon had sent it , he quickly regretted it and wanted it delete it before byeongkwan had seen it , but unfortunately , he already had. byeongkwan had then replied with sure and a smiley face and sehyoon didn't know why , but it was so cute. byeongkwan had suggested hanging out at his apartment and sehyoon quickly agreed._ _ _ _

_______after class had ended , sehyoon didn't see the point of staying at school for another two hours and decided to go home. on his way to his apartment , sehyoon was unsure if he really wanted to confess.  
would it ruin their friendship? probably.  
was sehyoon ready? not at all._

____sehyoon just wasn't ready for the weekend soon to come in less than twenty four hours._ _ _ _

____:･ﾟ☆✧_ _ _ _

____the morning of saturday came quicker than sehyoon wanted it to. when he awoke , sehyoon already had a message from byeongkwan asking when it'd be fine to pick him up. sehyoon answered him saying noon since it was already 10AM. sehyoon then began to do the basic things like brush his teeth , shower , and make breakfast. once sehyoon was done doing those things and stressing over an outfit to wear , byeongkwan was already at his door._ _ _ _

____byeongkwan smiled at him ,"you look nice!" sehyoon nodded and replied with a small thank you._ _ _ _

____once sehyoon and byeongkwan had begun hanging out in byeongkwan's apartment, sehyoon swore time passed way faster than usual. sehyoon had began fidgeting , thinking about confessing to byeongkwan. byeongkwan quickly noticed and held his hands , which didn't help and looked at him , tilting his head to the side and asking," what's wrong?"_ _ _ _

____sehyoon shakily took a deep breathe in ," i-i actually have something to tell you. it's probably gonna ruin our friendship so in advance , i'm sorry if you actually understand."_ _ _ _

____byeongkwan raised his eyebrows , waiting for sehyoon to confess._ _ _ _

____sehyoon took a deep breath in , fidgeting with his fingers until he finally said ," Je t'aime tellement, mais je ne sais pas comment te dire que ma seule solution était d'avouer en français."_ _ _ _

____byeongkwan smiled at him softly and replied back in perfect french," vous savez que vous auriez pu me dire l'anglais non? je t'aime aussi."_ _ _ _

____sehyoon looked at byeongkwan with wide eyes, " you…you understood that?"  
byeongkwan nodded,"you realize i've lived in canada , right?"_ _ _ _

____sehyoon wanted to die right then and there. he wouldn't have confessed if he knew byeongkwan was going to understand everything he said. byeongkwan saw sehyoon looking unsure with what he had answered sehyoon , byeongkwan quickly cleared it up ,"it's okay , though! not a lot of people know that! just know that i do like you back so dont worry."  
sehyoon soon felt comforted after he had said that. _ _ _ _

____" so i assume you want to date then?" byeongkwan asked him. sehyoon shyly nodded to which byeongkwan smiled and softly kissed sehyoon._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh im failing my french class nd i used google translate for this dont @ me


End file.
